leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzle (Pokémon)
|} Blitzle (Japanese: シママ Shimama) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 27. Biology Blitzle is a black, zebra-like Pokémon with thick, double-pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back, and hind legs. It has a rounded muzzle with a large, dark nose and oval, blue eyes with yellow sclera. On top of its head are short, triangular ears with blue insides. Below the knees, its legs are white with black hooves. Its tail is stubby, white, and has two points. Running up its neck is a spiky, white mane, which culminates at the front in a long extension that resembles a lightning bolt. This mane captures and stores electricity, which flashes whenever this Pokémon discharges energy. It communicates with other members of its species by controlling the rhythm and frequency of these flashes. During lightning storms, Blitzle ventures out to recharge its mane with lightning bolts. In the anime Major appearances Blitzle debuted in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, under the ownership of Stephan. It was used in a against , where it went up against and caused him to lose his scalchop. They later had a rematch, where it was defeated. Blitzle was revealed to have evolved into Zebstrika before Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. Minor appearances Three Blitzle appeared in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!. A Blitzle appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], under the ownership of Luisa. In the former movie, it was rescued in the middle of the desert by Damon when it injured its leg, and it was returned to Luisa with the help of Damon's 's . In the latter movie, it made a brief cameo appearance while fulfilling a similar role. Multiple Blitzle appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Multiple Blitzle appeared in A Maractus Musical!, including one in a flashback. Multiple Blitzle appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. A Blitzle appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of a shopper at the . Multiple Blitzle appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Blitzle appeared in Battling the Bully!. It was a Pokémon owned by Sean's father, which he loaned to his son and Glenn to use in a practice battle. A 's Blitzle made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. Two Blitzle made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Blitzle briefly appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Blitzle briefly appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!, where it was one of the Pokémon Burgundy, disguised as Fauxgundy, reviewed as a possible Pokémon for Marigold. A Blitzle made a cameo appearance in Crisis at the Ferroseed Research!. A Blitzle made a cameo appearance in Rocking at the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Multiple Blitzle made cameo appearances in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Blitzle appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Trainer's Blitzle appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!. Multiple Blitzle appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, where they were among the residents of a ranch at Virgil's house. Two Blitzle appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Blitzle appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Two Blitzle appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A named Andy uses a Blitzle during his Triple Battle with in Black's First Trainer Battle. However, he was defeated after Andy became dehydrated. A Trainer's Blitzle appeared in An Odd Speech and Unraveling Mysteries. A Blitzle appeared in Battle at the Dreamyard. Elesa has a that she has owned since she was young and it was a Blitzle. It appeared in a flashback in Battle on a Roller Coaster. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Field: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Violight}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 191}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10| }} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Speed is 81 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=523 |name2=Zebstrika |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia Origin Blitzle resembles a foal and may be based on two of , Bronte and Sterope, which are Greek for thunder and lightning, respectively. Name origin Blitzle is derived from ''blitz (German for lightning). Le may derive from little. Shimama is a corruption of シマウマ shimauma (zebra). In other languages |de=Elezeba|demeaning=From and Zebra |fr=Zébibron|frmeaning=From and |es=Blitzle|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Blitzle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=줄뮤마 Julmyuma|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=斑斑馬 / 斑斑马 Bānbānmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=From . |ru=Блитцл Blittsl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Elezeba es:Blitzle fr:Zébibron it:Blitzle ja:シママ zh:斑斑马